


The Machinations

by DavidB1000



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: 1950s were weird, Actually Accurate to Comics Lore, Comics are weird, F/F, If it's one Robot does robots tag work?, Robots, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 16:44:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13551447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavidB1000/pseuds/DavidB1000
Summary: Lena teases Kara mercilessly about something, and learns the hard way that even Kara has a limit to her patience.Based on an early 1950s comic story. :)Yes, something like this actually happened in the 1950s. :)





	The Machinations

“Dear, it's fun to tease you.” Lena spoke as Kara blushed from Lena's most recent discovery about Kara.  
“Lena.” Kara groaned.  
”Now, now, I reserve the right to tease you about the fact I caught you watching porn.” Lena grinned.

Kara frowned. “You do it too!”   
“I know, but it's funny to see Supergirl do it.” Lena grinned again.  
“I wish you'd stop teasing me about it.” Kara frowned again.  
“Oh, cheer up, Kara.” Lena smiled.

&^&

Three days later, Kara was actually starting to become annoyed by Lena's constant reminder and teasing.  
IT was then and there, that Kara decided that if Lena was going to continue to act silly, that she would take a page out of Superman's book and do something about it.

The most secretive thing Superman had ever done, Kara thought.   
She couldn't risk talking to anyone about her plans, so she spent several hours working on the object before her. She did all the calculations, and fine tuned it. 

She turned it on with the remote in her hand, and it sprung to life. From a distance, people would think it looked exactly like her. Up close, they could tell it wasn't quite the same.

Kara grinned. “We're going to have so much fun.”

&^&

When Lena walked into her penthouse at the end of the day, she had to rub her eyes to make sure she wasn't hallucinating. There seemed to be two Supergirls in the room.

Kara grinned. “Lena, I am afraid you have been a bad girl who needs to be punished. So, I built this robot here to spank you.” 

The robot turned towards Lena.

Lena blinked. “Wait dear, I'm not into being spanked.”   
“Yes you are, but that's not here or there. You also have been teasing me too much. I'm sorry.” Kara frowned.

“Oh, dear.” Lena gulped.

Kara nodded. “Exactly, so, come on over, and this robot will give you quite a good smacking.”   
Lena blushed. “Well, I guess I did tease the wrong person too much.”   
“At least I won't start singing 'Smack my bitch up.' while it spanks you.” Kara smirked.

Lena chuckled. “Well, I wouldn't blame you. But a Luthor never backs down.” 

She stripped naked in a flourish and sat over the lap of the robot.   
Kara smirked and pressed a button on the remote. One of the hands of the robot dropped down and smacked Lena's ass. “Ahhh!” 

Kara grinned. “Now, Lena, You know I'd make sure this doesn't hurt you too much. But boy are you not going to be sitting down tomorrow. Just like Lois didn't.”  
“Why am I actually not surprised Superman did this to Lois?” Lena spoke and then yelped as the robot's hand smacked her ass again.

“Well, you know, sometimes even Lois could get on Superman's nerves. Even before they were together.” Kara chuckled.

&^&

The Next morning.

“Lena, why are you standing up?” James asked as he walked into Lena's office at CatCo, seeing her standing up by her desk, near the wall.  
Lena shrugged. “I've been needing to get exercise. This will help.”   
Her ass was still hurting from last night, as Kara had promised, and she was not going to aggravate the soreness.  
She most certainly learned that a Super can be much more devious than a Luthor though.  
Something she was certain Lex didn't even know.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, Superman actually build a robot with the express purpose of spanking Lois Lane.  
> I am not making that up.
> 
> I wish I was, but I am not.   
> Comics are freaking weird.
> 
> Lena did learn her lesson here, obviously.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Machinations](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17799356) by [McGerman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/McGerman/pseuds/McGerman)




End file.
